Destiny can be cruel
by LeahClearwaterz
Summary: what happens if Paul imprints on Leah Clearwater? will things change or will it be a recipe for disaster? RATED M JUST INCASE
1. Chapter 1

Today started out like any other, I woke up feeling as though I was missing something. Without looking in a mirror I knew that my face was red and splotchy, I had been up all night crying over my Fiancé, sorry EX-Fiancé. He left me for my cousin, there was no reason given no kind of closure just a knock on my door and an "I can't be with you anymore, its over". I close my eyes as I feel the pain wash over me again. This is my life, I have closed myself off, I have become a shell of the person I used to be. I know this and yet I can't seem to even care enough to change or even try. I feel the familiar tingle of tears in my eyes as I hear a knock at my door, without looking over I know it is my father.

Dad stuck his head through the door and smiled softly "morning princess" When I didn't make a move he came in and closed the door behind him before perching himself on the edge of my bed. Placing his big warm hands on my arm he looked down at me, one look at me and he saw what I tried to hide, the pain. He sighed softly before he took my hand in his and bought it to his lips kissing my knuckle "bad night huh?" he said as he looked down at running his thumb across the back of my knuckles. I shook my head not trusting my own voice, I turned away as the first of the tears ran down my cheek I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath "da..daddy" I breathed "why wont it stop hurting?" It was the same question I asked every time he came in here early in the morning and right on que I got the same answer I always get "because Princess, fate has bigger and better plans for you, and you need to trust in that" I had no idea what he ment, I never did. I had tried asking him a few times but he always told me to be patient and when it was time I would know.

Before too long he had leant forward and kissed my cheek "il be down stairs princess, come down and have breakfast with us, I am finally teaching your brother to make my famous pancakes and I know he would want you to try them" I nodded slightly and turned to face him "I love you daddy" He smiled and gave my hand a squeeze before standing up and waking to the door "love you too.." he said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

I laid there a little while longer and just listened to the sounds of the house, I could hear my father down stairs making coffee and the shuffle of feet as my mother went down stairs, and there was the unmistakable sound of my brother Seth laughing. That was the thing about him, he was always happy no matter what was going on around him he always had a smile for everyone even me at the lowest point. He never held anything against me and always took my side when others would talk about me. In truth he was not only my brother but he was my best friend.

With a sigh I threw the covers off me, placed my feet on the floor and stood up. Grabbing my robe I head towards the door opening it slowly. My feet are sluggish as is everything about me I close my door behind me and make my way to the bathroom, splashing my water on my face I feel a little more awake. I sigh once more as I look into the mirror, the face looking back at me I don't recognise. It has black shadows under her eyes, her fair is limp and lifeless hanging below her shoulders and her eyes there is nothing in them but fear. "this is me" I whisper as the image on the mirror repeats with me. I look away and walk down stairs, immediately assaulted by the smell of burnt pancakes.

I walk into the kitchen, as my brother looks up "morning sis" he says in his cheery voice, "morning" I mumble as I walk past him to get a mug of coffee. I take it to the counter and add sugar and milk, bring it to my lips I take a sip and sigh. Seth looked over at me and gave me a smile before putting his arms around my shoulders, he had grown so much if you didn't know he was only 15 you would think that he was my older brother. I look up at him and give him the best smile I could muster, but it came out more as a grimace, he leant down and kissed my forhead "it will get easier" he whispered before he let me go. I nodded slightly and walked over to the other side and sat on the stool that was there. I took another sip and looked over at him "so Dad finally gave in and let you in on the secret huh?" I asked as I took another sip of coffee. Seth nodded excitedly he looked like once of those doggies on the dashboard, you know that ones that nod and wiggle their heads as you drive along? Yeah those that's what he reminded me of, I laughed softly and shook my head as I heard him talk "you bet he did, I guess he was finally sick of me eating so many and always bugging him to teach me" he laughed. I nodded softly and looked up at him "well you do eat enough for 3 people" I grinned over at him "hey" he answered "that's not true, its more like 2 and a half" he grinned and laughed. I shook my head and just smiled. Trust Seth to be able to make me smile. "Seth!" Dad called "are you watching these or do you plan on eating charcoal?" I smiled a little drinking my coffee. "No im watching them" to prove his point he turned and went back to the pan and flipped them over "see nice and golden brown the way they should be" Dad laughed and shook his head letting him go.

Just as we were about to all sit down at the table to eat there was a knock on the door, it was Jacob Black. He was Seth's best friend and a family friend. "hey Jake!" Seth all but yelled as he looked up "come in bro, we're about to eat breakfast. You want some? There is heaps here" he grinned as he sat down across from me at the table. Jacob walked in and grinned "sure, I could eat" I rolled my eyes "what is it you with you boy's all you ever do is eat" I shook my head as I started to fill my plate with pancakes. Jake looked over at me as he sat down "says you who just put what 5 on her plate" I wiggled his eyebrows at me and laughed. I jabbed him with my elbow and shook my head "what? I havn't eaten since last night and plus Seth made these ones " I looked over at my brother who was grinning with pride. Jacob looked up at Seth and rose his eyebrow questioningly "you made these" he nodded towards the stacks of pancakes. Seth nodded "yep sure did, dad FINALLY taught me how to make them like he does" he laughed and filled his plate. Jacob took 4 and placed them on his plate "well in that case, if I don't make it through these without dying please let my dad know that I love him" he laughed and took a bite. I rolled my eyes, but my mother and Father and laughed, Seth just threw a pancake at him and laughed.

Breakfast was nice, I had forgotten what it was like to have family around. I had missed this, is my attempts to heal my heart and hide away from the world I had missed what was most important family. I looked around the table once I was done eating and smiled a soft but genuine smile. Seth looked over at me and winked before grinning. I shook my head and stood up clearing off the table. I took them all to the kitchen, mum came in behind me "leave them honey il do them" she said as she made her way around putting everything away "no its ok, Il do them you go and see if you can finally convince Dad into taking you to that craft thing you want to see" I looked over and smiled. Mum smiled back and kissed my forehead "you know that's not a bad idea" he chuckled and made her way out of the kitchen. I turned my attention back to the sink and began to fill it up with hot water and liquid soap. "Leah!" I heard my father called, I turned the water off and walked out to the table where he was still sitting "yes?" I asked looking over at him and then my mother, she winked at me and I had to contain the smile that was threating to take over my face. "What is this about you kicking your mother and I out of the house?" I bit my bottom lip and looked over at him trying not to laugh "not kicking you out just suggesting that you get out of the house" I laughed. Dad looked over at me and smiled "after that smile and laugh, I think I could walk on water" he laughed and shook his head pushing standing up and walking towards me "go and get ready Sue, looks like we are going out" he grinned and pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head "there's that daughter I missed, good to see she is making a come back" he teased lovingly. I looked up at him "love you too Daddy" I grinned as I buried my face back in his chest and took a breath before stepping back and smiling "now go have fun, and don't forget don't take your eyes off mum while you are there or you will never find her" I laughed shaking my head slightly. My father laughed "it's a deal" he smiled as I pulled away and walked back into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"hey sis. We're going to the beach do you want to come?" Seth called out as I walked out of the kitchen towards the living room. I looked over him sitting with Jacob playing one of his many video games. "I don't know Seth.." I said as I looked between them. Jacob looked up "come on Lee you need to get out of the house your starting to look like one of the pale faces in Forks" he winked and laughed. I rolled my eyes "sure, let me get changed" Seth grinned and went back to his game "well hurry up, we are meeting up with Quil and Embry" I rolled my eyes and started up to my room. Once I got changed I packed a bag, with a towel and a book. I went back down stairs and called out "ok let's go". Seth looked up and grinned before hitting pause and turning off the tv. Jacob stood up and walked out of the house "lets go" he grinned as he took his phone from his pocket and texted his friends. I closed the door behind me and started walking.

Getting to the beach I found a nice spot and knelt down before pulling my towel out of my bag and laying it in the sand. I pulled off my shirt putting it into my bag and getting out my book. Laying back I opened my book and began to read "SIS!" Seth called, I looked up a split second before his shirt hit me in the face. I looked over at him and frowned "gee thanks for the heads up" I rolled my eyes. Seth just grinned and took off towards the water where Jacob and his friends were. I folded Seth's shirt and put it under my head before lifted my book again to pick up where I left off.

"go away!" I heard Jacob yell. He must have been mad because it looked like he was shaking, I put my book down and got up "what in flying hell is going on?" I asked as I stormed down the beach towards Jacob, Seth and a few boys I knew as Sam's friends. They looked over at me "its don't concern you Clearwater" I narrowed my eyes at them and got between them "the hell it doesn't, that is my little brother you seem to be yelling at" I stated as I stood up a little straighter, I could feel the anger roll off me. I could handle just about anything thrown at me, but when it came to MY baby brother there was going to be blood shed. "well, what the hell do you have to say?" I asked as I looked between the boys, I knew their names but I couldn't think right at that moment. I looked over at the taller one "well..?" I asked again. He just stood there and stared at me "fuck!" he screamed before he closed his hands into fists and began shaking. I didn't know what was going on, but I put my arms out to either side and started walking back "I don't know what the hell your on but get the hell away from here!" Ahh that's right, it was Paul and Jared. Jared took one looked at Paul and just laughed. Whatever what going on he thought it was absolutely hilarious, I looked over my shoulder at Seth "we are going home. Now!" I looked back over at Paul as his shaking got less, he was looking at me, directly at me in a way that I could only describe as a blind man seeing for the first time. I tore my eyes away from him and started up the beach behind the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul's P.O.V

I stood there watching as Leah made her way back up the beach. Was it not enough that I was now one of the furry protectors of the reservation that I also had to imprint on the one and only 'ice-queen' of La Push? She was Sam's ex fiancée for fucks sake!  
>I could still hear Jared laughing when I came back to reality. Shaking my head I looked over at him growling slightly before I punched him one I the arm "fuck you" I spat as I turned and stalked up off the beach. I could hear Jared calling my name but I wasn't stopping, I had to get away from this. This couldn't be happening, no. nope. Not happening, I was dreaming, yeah that's what's was going on I was dreaming. As I kept walking I could feel a strange pull in my chest, pulling me back towards the other end of the beach, what the hell. I looked around slightly, allowing Jared to catch up "what the fuck was that?" of course I already knew, but I had to ask. This couldn't be happening. Yep I was having a major case of denial, and there was nothing that was going to break me out of it. I did not just imprint on Leah, I am not about to go and hunt her down, I will not act towards Leah the way that Sam acted with his Emily, nope. Not me. Not going to happen.<br>With a sigh I turned and looked over at Jared, who still had a stupid look on his face "don't even say it" I growled out as I started walking again. Jared raised his hands as if in surrender before he started laughing again "all I was going to say is good luck with Sam" he smirked. Shaking my head I sighed, he was right. I had to go and deal with Sam, if I am going to get the shit beat out of me I may as well do it now. Sighing once more I shook my head and changed direction heading towards Sam's.  
>I stopped just at the edge of Sam's property well aware that Jared was still standing next to me, I took a deep breath and let it out 'stop being a chicken' I told myself as I took another breath, it wasn't so much that I needed to calm down, but rather I had to find the guts to go and tell my alpha that I had imprinted on his ex-fiancée one whom he still loved. Jared clapped me on the shoulder before speaking "bro, its only Sam, what's the worse he can do? You imprinted on her, he of all people know what that kind of a pull is like. It's not like he can really make you turn it off" he shrugged as he removed his hand from my shoulder. I nodded once before I took one more breath and started walking up the driveway.<br>As I started my walk, I couldn't stop my mind from wondering. How the hell did I get here? How the hell did I turn into a wolf, let alone do the one thing I never wanted to have happen, imprint. How the hell does that even happen? I am the most hot headed and bad tempered wolf there is. I let my emotion control me. I try harder than anyone around to stay in control, to not phase at the slightest thing. I took me a week to phase back to human when I first phased, and too think the thing that set me off was the fact that my grandma ask me if I gotten the latest letter from my poor excuse of a father. I am so screwed.  
>I raised my hand to knock on the door, usually I would let myself in but this bringing this to him was something that I wasn't ready for, that I needed just those few seconds more to prepare for. "get in here Paul" I heard my alpha Sam call. Groaning loudly I opened the door and stepped in, he looked over from the couch where he was cuddled with his imprint Emily. "what have you done now?" he asked as he sighed. Yeah, sounds about right. Jump to conclusions. I shook my head as Jarred walked in behind me "take it outside boys" he said as he smirked and made his way into the kitchen to find food.<br>Sam kissed the scares that were on the side of Emily's face before he untangled himself from her and nodded towards the door. He didn't wait for me to respond he just started walking. It was now or never. Taking yet another breath I followed behind him. Once outside he turned to face me, he stood there and said nothing, just looked at me. Raising my hand to the back of my neck I scratched nervously avoiding any type of eye contact with him, "i..I ahh" I stuttered as I tried to find the words. "for fuck sake Paul spit it out" he growled "you came to me, so fucking spit it out" I lifted my eyes and looked at him "IimprintedonLeah" I said as a rush before I took a step back from him and again looked down. "y..you what!?" he cried out "you fucking did what!?" looking back up I could see his form shaking. Before I could even think I phased. My clothes ripped from me and started falling down towards the ground, and here we both stood, growling snarling wolves in the backyard. Getting into a defensive stand I let my mind wonder to what had taken place on the beach.  
>How Jarred had woken me up from just getting in from patrol, to the breakfast and then the beach. How Jarred and I were there looking down at Jake, how he lost in temper so bad that he himself was shaking and yelling to how Leah 'my' Leah came and stood between them, like nothing was happening. How she stood talk and strong, the way her face glowed with fierce protection of her baby brother and his friend, how amazing beautiful she looked when the wind came up and blew her hair out of her face and how she looked me dead in the eyes and told me to leave, how she stood so tall and strong, how everything had happen at once. That was the second I was a goner. She was strong a fierce, beautiful and amazing, she was mine. I let the image play again and again, at how she looked to me, at how she stood, the look in her eyes the fire, the protectiveness you could see. She was mine, she was my world. The last thing I let Sam see in my mind was how she managed to just tear her eyes from me and walk away. How it felt to watch her walk away. A whimper escaped me as I could no longer see her, I had to see her, I had to go talk to her, I just had to see her, if she would ever talk to me. After all I was guilty by association. I was Paul's friend, the man who had broken her, and broken every promise ever made to her. I growled as the images of Sam and Leah started to play, the ones of when they where together, when they were still in love, all the promises, the stolen kisses. I growled before I could stop it "that is my fucking Imprint Sam. You have Emily let her go, let her be happy, let her be happy with me" I said before phasing back. I couldn't take watching all that again, that was the past I had to help her see that. I had to make her see me for me and not for the enemy I know she does now. She was my future, my everything. I have to talk to her, see her, know her again.<br>Walking naked into the house I pulled out a pair of shorts that I had left here before nodding towards Jarred as he spoke to Emily at the table "J, Sam needs clothes and he needs to back the fuck off" Emily gasped as she turned towards me "Paul, what happen?" I shook my head "ask J, I have somewhere to be" and with that I was gone. I walked out of the house and towards the girl I would make mine. My imprint. My Leah. 


	3. Chapter 3

Leah's POV

I turned once we got far enough away from the shaking and laughing idiots and looked between Jacob and Seth "what the hell was that about?" I asked as I picked up the towels and book stuffing them back into my bag "Well?" I asked facing them again as I put the bag over my shoulder. Seth looked over at Jacob before looking back at me and shrugging his shoulders "Ask Jake" raising my eyebrow I looked at Jacob. Jacob looked back at me and frowned "I don't know they are always just there. Always watching me as if their waiting for something. It's pissing me off" Sighing I shook my head and started walking. I had no idea what to say. I mean what do you say, 'oh yeah? Hey why not just avoid them?' Yeah not going to work, they go to the same damn school and live on the same damn small reservation. Avoiding people you hate isn't exactly easy here. Point and case to the two idiots on the beach who think the sun shines out my asshole of an Ex's ass.

Walking into the house, Leah threw her bag on the ground and moved towards the kitchen. There was nothing to do in this house, and obviously leaving it no longer held any appeal. Moving around the kitchen she did the one thing she always did when she was pissed off or upset the one thing nobody but her family knew about. She cooked. Not baked like the slut of a cousin but actually cooked, it was a good thing too. It seemed that Seth and Jacob who had all but moved in lately ate more than an average human, then again so was I, but then again I have always found comfort in food. It was the one thing that never let you down, never left you wanting more, or confused, and it never left you broken.

It hadn't taken long before everything was in the oven, and the kitchen was clean again. I looked around there was nothing left to do but wait, shaking my head with a sigh I walked upstairs and into the bathroom. Avoiding the mirror like I always did, I turned the water on letting it heat up before getting undressed and stepping in under the water. The hot water worked to relax me a little, but then again water always did. It was why the beach was my favourite place to be, well before Sam had to go and fuck everything up. The Cliff's that was mine and daddy's place, it was where we would go and watch the sun set when I was younger, and it was the first place he took me too when Sam had broken up with me. It was my safe place, it was our place.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried off before wrapping a towel around me and walking towards my room. I got to the hallways when I heard Seth call out "GOING TO JAKES WILL BE BACK FOR DINNER SIS!" I didn't bother answering, what was the point? The door slammed closed as I shook my head and walked into my room. Getting dressed into a pair of jeans and one of Seth's t-shirt I moved back towards the kitchen to check everything. Opening the over door, and checking the food, I turned it around and pushed it back in before closing it resetting the timer.

Walking into the living room, I laid back on the couch the house was silent. The only noise to be heard was the clicking of the timer, I hated silence, and it was the one thing that always made my mind start to wander, for me to think. I hated to think; it was when I was thinking that I felt that loneliness and the pain of betrayal come back. I was getting better, I was. I didn't want to curl up and die, I didn't want to murder Sam and Emily, ok well that was a lie, I did till want to murder them. They were the two people I loved the most, I was engaged to Sam, we had our lives planned. We were going away to college in the fall, and we were going to get married after we graduated and start a family. It was all planned; he even bought a house for us, the house that was now home to him and my slut of a cousin. The back stabbing whore who I caught fucking my fiancé on my living room floor. I had since thrown the rug out and bleached the entire floor. There was no way in hell that was going to stay anywhere near me after that. Shaking my head trying to dislodge those thoughts, sighing I kicked my feel up on to the coffee table and reached for the remote control and switched on the TV, since silence and thinking were only going to open old wounds I may as well watch mind numbing TV. I sat flicking through the channels when there was a knock at the door.

Groaning I stood from the couch "stupid fucking idiots can't even leave me alone, no someone always has to come and fucking disturb me" Pulling the door open I come face to face with "Paul? What the fuck are you doing here; didn't you get the fucking idea earlier?! Leave me and my brother alone" I gripped onto the edge of the door to slam it closed, only of cause the idiot has his foot in the door "Le-ah wait" I looked up at him and folded my arms "wait, wait for what? Are you here to tell me that your fucking friend is sorry? That he didn't mean to hurt me? That he still loves me? Well ..." Paul cut me off half way through my rant "Leah just give me 5 minutes. If you don't like what I have to say I will leave you alone, hell IL even leave La Push if you tell me too" Stepping back I looked up at him and tilted my head. The sad thing was I actually believed him. I shook my head and dropped my arms "you have 5 minutes" I said I stepped around him and closed the door. There was no way in hell that I was letting him in my house. "4 minutes and 40 seconds" I said tapping my foot as I waited "Look, you hate me because you think I'm friends with Sam I get it" I scoffed but he continued anyway "But I'm not friends with him" Rolling my eyes, I couldn't believe it. He was going to stand here and tell me he wasn't friends with Sam when he is the one who follows Sam around, that cut his hair like the fucking idiot and who is ALWAYS at Sam's, yeah not friends my ass. "We're fighting. He said something about you and I couldn't take it anymore. You deserve better Leah, you always have" wait what? I shook my head and looked at him "since when the fuck do you care? Where was this understanding when I needed it? When people started talking about me? Gossiping about me? How Sam leaving me was the smartest thing he could have done? Huh? Where the fuck was it then!."  
>"Leah, I'm sorry" he said as he reached out towards him, stepping back I shook my head "No Paul, you don't get to come here and tell me your sorry, if you were even a little bit sorry or hell even my friend at all you wouldn't be taking his side! You would have been here!" I said as I felt the burn of tears in my eyes. I hated crying, it never solved anything, never made me feel better hell it made me feel worse. Shaking my head I reached for the door "Leah, look I'm sorry. IL do anything, all you have to do is say the word" I looked down at my feet and shook my head before whispering softly "make it stop hurting"<p> 


End file.
